Would You Like Some Help?
by grade.a.asshole.jean
Summary: Reiner finds himself in a bit of a situation in the middle of the night, Bertholdt wouldn't mind helping a friend out. M/M Reibert


'Shit' Reiner had a boner. If he weren't in bed with his best friend(and crush), Bertholdt, this wouldn't be a problem. His poor bedmate was asleep next to his horny friend. Reiner made the mistake of letting his mind wander. Obviously when his mind wanders, it wanders to the attractive man lying next to him. He imagined Bertholdt's sweet lips wrapped around his dick, what it'd feel like to fuck him mindlessly into the bed. Reiner didn't think he could possibly get any harder. He tried to shift his mind to the cute girl he told people he liked. Christa's cute blonde hair, her cute face, his strong muscular legs- FUCK! Now he has the disturbing image of Christa with Bertholdt's legs. Shit, well at least Reiner Jr. didn't like the thought. He tried to think of everything he could to turn himself off. Bertholdt's head on Christa's body and vice versa, Reiner almost laughed at himself for even thinking of it. He thought of everything, even Titans with genitals fucking in the middle of the city, which obviously helped a lot. But then he thought of Bertholdt in a maids uniform. He had hoped that the thought would be silly enough to calm him down, instead Reiner Jr. twitched back to full hardness, straining against his too small pyjama pants. Reiner couldn't help but release a moan at the friction, clapping his hands over his face, he hoped to God no one was awake to hear him. He heard Bertholdt shift beside him, letting out a small whimper, which of course went straight to the blonde's dick.

'Shit... that was too cute...'

Reiner knew his bedmate could be adorable but holy shit. Reiner couldn't take it anymore, slowly snaking his hand into his pants. He couldn't hold back the small moan when he barely palmed his erection through his underwear. Reiner's mind immediately went to the taller man beside him. He turned his head, already panting heavily, to look at Bertholdt's sleeping face.

Bertholdt always looked so peaceful in his sleep, no worries tugging at his already anxious mind. Reiner wished the man could always look like that, he wished the poor man could be cheerful and happy, he definitely deserves it. Reiner looked at Bertholdt's lips, again imaging the taller man going down on him. Reiner Jr. twitched at the thought.

Reiner slowly pulled his pants, along with his underwear, down below his knees, careful not to jostle his bedmate, who was temptingly close to him. Reiner Jr. sprung free, his owner sighing in relief at the sudden lack of restraint, along with a quiet moan of pleasure at the sensation of cold air hitting his cock. His pleasure was interrupted, however when he heard Bertholdt shift closer to him. Reiner quietly checked to make sure the other man was still asleep. Reiner held back a sigh of relief before looking down to see his dick stand as if it were saluting a higher up. 'You ready little buddy?' Reiner silently asked Reiner Jr. who was already leaking with precum. Reiner slowly returned his hand to his manhood, stroking it slowly. He was glad Bertholdt was sleeping on his left side, otherwise he'd be jostled by Reiner's movements with how close he was to the blonde. Reiner's mind was flooded with thoughts of the other man causing his movements to increase in speed. He used his left hand to stifle his uncontrollable moans. In his mind Bertholdt was the owner of the hand wrapped around his cock. The thoughts helped him along as he continued to stroke himself at varying rates.

"Reiner?"

Reiner heard his fantasy Bertholdt call his name, causing him to stroke faster. Suddenly he felt a tentative hand touch his shoulder. Reiner's eyes shot open to see a flustered Bertholdt sitting up looking at him. Reiner struggled to grab his thin blanket in an attempt to cover himself.

"I-I heard my name..." Bertholdt explained, causing the blonde's face to get even redder than before.

"I'm really s-sorry, R-Reiner." Bertholdt looked away, obviously flustered.

"F-fuck... I thought you were asleep, Bertl." Reiner confessed, covering his face with his large hands, including the one that had been on his dick..

Bertholdt looked away, more embarrassed than the blonde had ever seen him.

"I w-was..." he admitted.

Reiner had hoped this incredibly awkward encounter would've killed his boner, no such luck. What came out of Bertholdt's mouth next caused Reiner to question his own and the taller man's sanity.

"W-would you like some help...?"

Reiner found himself coughing in embarrassment, almost choking on absolutely nothing. He knew he couldn't let this chance pass him up though, no matter how embarrassed he was. Reiner recovered from his coughing fit quickly, Bertholdt asking over and over if he was alright and something about being sorry. Reiner put his hand on the taller man's shoulder, silencing him instantly with a finger to his lips. Bertholdt looked confused but understood the signal nonetheless.

Reiner leaned over, breathing hot air onto Bertholdt's ear.

"I would gladly accept your help, Bertl." he whispered seductively into the man's ear.

Reiner looked around to make sure no one else was awake before doing something, that in his lust filled haze, he didn't think he'd regret. The blonde leaned in towards the taller, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Reiner could tell Bertholdt was caught off guard, however the other man returned the kiss within a couple moments. Reiner expected their tongues to battle for dominance but instead Bertholdt was surprisingly submissive to the blonde. He felt Bertholdt's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush up against eachother.

'Not as submissive as I thought... I'm fine with this.' the blonde thought to himself as he plundered the taller man's mouth as if he were searching for treasure. The next thing Reiner knew there was a hand wrapped around his ridiculously hard dick, stroking it slowly. Reiner moaned into Bertholdt's mouth, definitely the best way to shush himself. It was obvious this excited the other man too, Reiner found this out when he placed his hand on Bertholdt's trouser snake. The two men tried desperately to keep themselves quiet as not to wake everyfuckingbody else up, and damn it was hard. Reiner slipped his hand into the taller man's pants, immediately grabbing his dick, eliciting a moan from the man.

"R-Reiner..." Bertholdt moaned, still stroking the aforementioned man's cock.

'Oh god that was really hot...' The blonde thought to himself, disconnecting their mouths with a gasp from each. Reiner pushed Bertholdt down onto his back, each of their hands disconnection from the other's cock. The taller man let out a small "oof" when he hit the bed, looking up at the other man in confusion. Reiner winked at the other before unseductively ripping the other's pants, and underwear, off, hearing a small tear but too caught up in the moment to care, luckily for the blonde, Bertholdt didn't seem to notice his renovated attire as it was thrown off the bed.

Bertholdt leaned up, recapturing the shorter man's mouth again as the latter grinded up against him. Now that both their erections were free, the grinding was the best thing both men had ever experienced before and they let eachother know. Either both forgot or they just didn't give a fuck about the other men in the room. Judging by the severity of their thrusting, they completely fucking forgot. Reiner leaned back to suck in a gasp of air, Bertholdt letting out a small whine at the loss of mouth contact with the other Reiner had an idea, a very hazy idea but an idea no less.

"Suck." Reiner couldn't believe the word had come out of his mouth as he shoved two of his fingers into Bertholdt's mouth, surprising the tall man. Reiner felt like he was about to cum from just watching Bertholdt lick and suck his fingers as if they were the most delicious delicacy he'd ever tasted, ever. Pulling out his fingers, Reiner moved down Bertholdt's body, taking a quick taste of the man's dick, eliciting a loud moan from the owner of the dick, before pulling the muscular legs up and apart, taking a moment to admire the man's lustful body.

"Please...please stop staring..." Bertholdt squeaked out. Reiner chuckled before gently pushing his middle finger into the tall man's entrance. They both quickly realised saliva wasn't the best substitution for lube judging by the pained expression on Bertholdt's face. Reiner decided to distract his lover from the pain by leaning down towards his lover's cock. Bertholdt's eyes were as wide as Sasha's stomach as he watched the blonde go down on him. Reiner continued thrusting his finger into the tight man as he licked and sucked the cock presented to him. It didn't take long for him to add another finger and eventually another. Bertholdt was beginning to get pleasure from Reiner's fingers whenever they happened to brush up against his prostrate. All Bertholdt wanted at the moment was for the blonde to fuck him, so he decided to alert him to this fact.

"Re-Reiner..." Reiner hmm'd to show he'd heard, "Please...Please fuck-FUCK!" Bertholdt almost shouted as Reiner brushed his prostate particularly hard.

"Please fuck what?" Reiner smirked torturously around Bertholdt's cock. How the man managed to smirk with a cock in his mouth Bertholdt will never know.

"Me..." Bertholdt whined, "f-fuck me!"

Reiner felt like he was about to burst simply from the other man's words. The blonde sat up, pulling his fingers out of the other. Bertholdt keened at the loss but was quickly silenced by Reiner pulling his long legs over his muscular shoulders, lining up his cock with Bertholdt's entrance.

"I'm sorry." Reiner whispered before pushing himself in to the hilt. Bertholdt screamed at the sudden intrusion, capturing Reiner's mouth to shut himself up.

"Tell me when I can move." Reiner murmured into Bertholdt's ear after disconnecting their mouths. Bertholdt nodded, trying to hold back his tears that were currently streaming down his face. Reiner felt bad for the pain he was putting the man he loved in. He placed a small kiss to the tall man's head, feeling his hair against his face. God he wanted to move. He wanted to fuck the man so hard he forgot his name. He knew better, even in his lust-filled haze. He heard a small voice breaking into his thoughts.

"I-I'm ready, R-Reiner..." Bertholdt murmured quietly. Reiner nodded before beginning to move slowly. Bertholdt groaned in pain and, what Reiner hoped was pleasure, as Reiner thrusted slowly into his large body.

"Y-you won't b-break me... you can g-go faster..." Bertholdt assured him between heavy breaths. Reiner took a deep breath before pulling his hips all the way back and slamming back down into the other man. Reiner apparently had good aim as he slammed right into Bertholdt's prostate, a shower of moans coming from the latter. Reiner took the encouraging sounds to heart and began thrusting almost viciously into the man, staying at the same angle. It didn't take long for both men to cum all over eachother, well Reiner came inside Bertholdt's ass, too caught up in the moment to pull out.

Reiner collapsed next to Bertholdt, making sure not to crush him with any of his weight.

"Holy shit..." Reiner breathed out, closing his eyes. Bertholdt quietly agreed with him as he was looking for his discarded garments. Reiner shot up when he heard noises from a lower bed.

"Fuck!" Reiner cursed, pulling his pants all the way up and covering Bertholdt's soft dick with their blankets. Bertholdt looked at him confused, his eyes widening as realisation hit him.

"They're awake." Bertholdt whispered, terrified. Both men were rightfully flipping their shit as they heard someone climbing up to them. All four eyes widened to a ridiculous size as a blonde head slowly ascended to their level. Shit it was Armin. The two men were frozen in place as Armin held up a pair of torn pants, immediately recognised by Bertholdt who shot Reiner a look of annoyance. Armin glanced at Bertholdt's bare, semen-covered chest, blushing like a tomato, before tossing the torn pants at their owner and hurrying back down the ladder.

"Well that was awkward..." Reiner mumbled trying to lighten the mood.

"Next time wait until we're not in the room!" They heard a voice yell from another part of the room, followed by laughter of a few others in the room. Goddamnit Jean.

"Sorry!" Reiner shouted back to him, grinning wildly at Bertholdt who, in his embarrassment, practically burrowed into his blanket, which looked hilarious to Reiner due to the fact he was so tall. Reiner settled back into the bed, not bothering to dress or clean himself. He searched under the blanket for Bertholdt. Once found, the tall man was dragged out and pulled against Reiner's chest. Reiner decided this was his chance. He pulled the other into a kiss before holding him close to his own body. Reiner gave a small kiss to the other man's head before murmuring quietly.

"I love you, Bertholdt."

The last thing Reiner felt before falling asleep was the feeling of being held tightly.


End file.
